Talk Show
by Jarel Kortan
Summary: Arnold is brought onto a talk show to be recognized for saving his neighborhood except he doesn't that Helga wants a second chance at telling him she loves him. Please R


Greetings everyone, I bring you a new story from the my head.

Well this story started out as a one-shot but then it grew to being more, so here is the first chapter of "Talk Show" enjoy

* * *

Hey Arnold

"Talk Show"

Arnold sat in the green room of the studio nervous to the bone; he was told that he was there to be honored for what he did for his neighborhood but that wouldn't wipe his stage fright away. A few moments later the host of the show walked by and noticed Arnold was a nervous wreck. "You okay kid?" he asked. Arnold looked up from the floor, it was Maury. "Ah hi." He said still nervous to do anything. "Stage fright?" he asked, Arnold nodded. "Don't worry about it, it's no big deal, just be yourself. What are you here for?" Ask Maury. "They told me I'm here about saving my neighbor hood." Said Arnold, Maury smiled. "So you must be Arnold, I heard a lot about you, your famous." Arnold blushed. "Ah thanks." Was all he could say. "Your welcome," Then one of the stage crew members signaled to him. "Oh I have to get going shows about to start, I'll see you on set then." He waved bye to Arnold and headed out to the set.

Maury sat down in his starting position, the camera man gave a countdown signal. The cameras started rolling and on que Maury started. "Welcome to my show…Now we heard about this courageous young boy who saved his neighborhood from being bulldozed to the ground. And he we brought him here to honor him for what he has done, but there is also someone here today that wishes to tell him something else as well." One the screen behind him was Arnold, but he was kept from hearing what Maury was saying, and Arnold had no idea that Helga was in the studio too. "Now meet Helga," Helga now appeared on the screen behind him, she was nervous for what she was doing, especially on live TV, as she stood there she prepared herself for the worst case scenario." Helga and Arnold have known each other since preschool but Helga was never the best friend type or even a friend to Arnold. Helga was actually a bully to him all his life," The audience reacted and Helga became defensive because she could hear and see them on the monitor.

Maury had to reassure the audience, "Wait a moment, she told us that she never wanted to bully him and she only did out of fear, because she has a secret of her own," suddenly Helga became nervous again. "Here is the video she made," A video came on the screen, "Hi Maury, I coming onto this show to finally reveal my secret to Arnold, and I can only hope for the best." That was all Helga said on the video. Then Maury turned to the audience. "Will everyone welcome Helga Pataki to the show," Helga came walking down the walkway on the right side of the set and down the small set of stairs to Maury who was waiting for her. The audiences cheered on as she walked on set to an empty chair on set. Maury stood up, walked over to her and shook her hand. "Welcome to the show Helga," he waved a hand to the chair so she sat down and then Maury sat down.

"So Helga can you tell us what this secret is?" She gulped, her nerves were shot and she couldn't believe she was going through with this and it felt like a dream. "Well Maury I never told anyone except for my best friend and I'm…" She drifted off. "I understand, just take a deep breath, and don't worry." Helga knew this was it so 'here goes nothing Helga ol' girl' she thought to herself. "Well Maury my secret is that I…I…L…lo…love him." She slumped over breathing deeply. "That took a lot of courage Helga," he said calmly, Helga fought the tears that built up. "Helga I like to ask why have bullied him all this time and not tell him?" She looked up. "Well I was afraid of how he would react and…well I did tell him before when we were saving the neighborhood, but I think I sacred him" The audience was silent and Maury continued talking. "So how has been since then?" "Nothing happened, he was still in shock and we both said that it was in the heat of the moment and we just went our separate ways."

"Well I think its time we finally meet Arnold and so Helga if you'll wait back stage," Helga nodded and walked off set. "Okay now lets welcome Arnold to the show." The audience cheered on as Arnold made his way on the set, and Helga was already off the set and waiting backstage. Arnold was greeted by Maury, and they both sat down. "So Arnold we hear you saved the neighborhood from being bulldozed and that takes a lot of courage and determination." Arnold blushed a little. "Well I did have help, I couldn't have done it alone." "So Arnold who helped you?" Asked Maury. "Well first there was my best friend Gerald who backed me up every step of the way and there was this person who kept their identity, we called him Deep voice at least I it was a him until…" He drifted off. "Until what?" asked Maury. "It turned out to be this girl I know, Helga and I was shocked, because she hates me and why would she help me, and her house wasn't in danger of being torn down."

Maury listened intently to what Arnold said then he spoke up. "Well Arnold, we like to show you our appreciation for your deeds by awarding you this," A crew member came out with something their hand and handed it to Maury who then would give it to Arnold. "An all expenses paid trip for your family and a friend." He handed him the tickets and some other things. Arnold was amazed at what happened, he couldn't believe it, the audience cheered on for Arnold and he was caught up in the moment then Maury spoke up again. "Listen Arnold, we have something else for you, a friend of yours wishes to tell you something, now I just want you to be ready for this. Now I can't say much of anything that will give away the identity of this person so, I'll just have the person come on stages, everyone welcome back Helga." Now Arnold was in panic mode, 'Helga what was she doing here?" he thought, then before he noticed she was sitting down next to him, no doubt nervous herself.

"Arnold, I can imagine how shocked you are to see Helga here, well she's here to tell you something." He nodded to Helga to cleared her throat first. "Well Arnold, I first want to start by saying I'm sorry for my actions, all this time I given you every reason to hate me, but every time you just shrug it off like it was nothing, as though you have infinite patience with me and thanks for that. Also about what I said to you on the FTi building," Arnold's heart quickened. "Well I realize that I came on a little strong and it was out of the blue but I still meant what I said." By now, Arnold was in shock and couldn't budge from his spot or move for that matter. "Arnold will you say something?" she asked. He looked to her. "I have to think, if that's okay?" Helga nodded and Arnold walked off stage. Maury looked over to Helga who was fighting back her tears, she feared the worst. "Helga, I took the liberty of giving you two a hotel room at the Plaza Hotel give you two some time to come to terms and get better acquainted with each other, and everything is paid for so you two just spend some time together and you can come back on tomorrow and give us an update, is that okay?' Helga nodded and walked off stage, while Maury went on to the next thing on the show.

* * *

So what did you think? please leave a review.

Well until next chapter, Jarel out.


End file.
